Cinderella
by Maxima Ride
Summary: Based on the song by Stevin Curtis Chapman. Max has Fang's Baby girl and she and him share a "special moment".  FAX, and stuff. BAd summary, R
1. Chapter 1

Max's POV

Today I found out that I am pregnant, with Fang's baby. At first I ran out of my room, beaming with this retarded smile on my face, before I stopped.

What would Fang think? I had his baby in me and I still had no idea how his mind worked. I hurriedly ran back to my room and shoved my credit card (technically not mine, but I found it in some guy's pocket. So it's "mine") into a bag with a change of clothes and some food.

Then I flew out the window, without looking back.

9 months after I ran away from the Flock I had my baby girl, Indie. I live in a little shack that I bought from this guy at a retail store, and miss my family every single day…

FANG"S POV

"Iggy, she's not dead, for the millionth time." Okay, so what if she's been gone for over nine months, that didn't mean she was dead.

Iggy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say!" and stormed away. Max wasn't dead, even though I'd told myself that countless times I still felt depressed.

We'd spent the first few months looking for her. But no luck.

Max _wasn't_ dead. I would have felt it…

MAX'S POV

I went to find the Flock today. I know I probably shouldn't have, I'd fled their lives. They probably thought I was dead, but I didn't care.

Indie needed a father. I could bring her up on my own, I'm not saying I need help, but my pool of patience had never been very deep, and I sometimes questioned my ability to raise her without killing something.

I found them easily, they were at the house I'd fled last year. Curious, I peered through my old window, my stuff had barely been touched.

I clutched Indie closer and knocked on the door, the last thing I needed to do was break into a house I didn't consider my own anymore.

Angel answered it. At first she didn't say anything, until she noticed Indie in my arms, staring at her curiously. Then she grinned and squealed, "MAX!" Everyone came running, Fang wasn't one of them.

Everyone was all over me, asking me questions and such, I hugged them all awkwardly and tucked Indie away from view, thinking at Angel for her to say nothing.

Then I pushed past them and saw Fang staring at me from the other hall. I didn't run over to him, he didn't rush over to see me. We just sat and stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before he noticed Indie and asked stiffly, "Who's the Father?"

I hesitated, kind of afraid to say anything. Then Indie outstretched her little arm and cooed, "Daddy!" over and over again, she was pointing directly at Fang.


	2. Chapter 2

4 years later…

MAX'S POV

Today is my baby's birthday. She's turning four today, I wish Fang would actually come out of his room today, but like everyone of Indie's birthdays he's locked himself up and wouldn't come out until tomorrow. Iggy made a huge cake for her, bigger than the one he made for our fifteenth birthday, we probably had enough for a couple weeks. She opened her presents in a happy rush, squealing with delight at each one. But I still think the best present she'd ever get was he father coming out to celebrate with her…

FANG'S POV

I locked myself in my room again today, because that song was on. I think it's called "Cinderella" or something, some depressing sounding song about this guy dancing with his daughter. I never listened to the song, I just heard it. Today I actually listened to it, "There's a ball at the castle, and I've been invited, and I need to practice my dancing.. Oh please, Daddy please.. So I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms, and I know something the prince never knew. Ohhhhhhh and I will dance with Cinderella I don't want to miss even one song. 'Cause all too soon, the clock will strike midnight, and she'll… Be.. Gone…" I actually felt bad. I'd totally neglected my daughter, she probably thought Iggy was her dad since he spent so much time with her. I made a Max-Like split decision and flew out the window.

When I got to the store I was winded and really tense. So I ran in and took a little bit of time to pick out a present for my baby girl. I hurriedly paid and flew back home. When I got there, I saw Indie eating cake with everyone. I grabbed my radio, which was still playing that song and went out with my present. Indie stared at me, I had never once came out on her birthday and she was probably in shock. Max probably was too, she was staring at me with a little smile glued onto her face. I set the radio down and handed Indie the present. Shock behind her, she grabbed it excitedly and tore off the paper. Then she went back into shock mode, the pink princess dress I'd chosen for her held in her tiny hands.

She squealed with pure delight and put it on. She looked at me hopefully, hearing the song and understanding it better than I had and said slowly, "Daddy, there's a ball at the castle, and I got an Invitation, and I need to practice my dancing. Please?" I smiled, a real smile, not my usual half one and reached out my hand. She squeaked and took it, and put her feet onto mine, and together, we danced…

MAX"S POV

When I saw Fang start dancing with Indie I started bawling. Indie didn't even glance at me, she was totally absorbed in Fang and dancing with him. I listened to the song, and it only made me cry harder. Once I started gulping in air and couldn't breathe right because I was crying so hard did Indie glance my way. I stopped crying immediately, I wanted my baby to enjoy this.

I started crying again once she looked away, beaming into Fang's face, but I was quiet this time. I almost wished Fang danced with me, but since I was a big 20 year old, I didn't make a face and plea for a dance, like Indie had. Instead I watched as they danced…


End file.
